Loves, Eyes and Blind
by Shin Walker
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang pelukis, penderita leukimia, jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol, pasien yang barusan mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami kebutaan. Baekhyun akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol, namun itu alah membuat Chanyeol terganggu dan jengkel. lalu apakah usaha Baekhyun berhasil mendekati Chanyeol yang rupanya sudah memiliki tunangan? Baekyeol


**Loves, Eyes and Blind**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Zetta Ichi Kyu / Ryorin

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s),

Aneh, alur kecepetan, namun ini BUKAN PLAGIAT.

Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story

Pairing : **Baekyeol**!

XXXX

.

.

.

.

Ruangan besar layaknya aula berdominasi warna putih di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul tak pernah sepi dari lalu lalang orang-orang yang memiliki kepentingan hanya sekedar mencari kesehatan atau pun mengunjungi sanak saudara yang sakit. Nampak pula bebeapa orang-orang berseragam putih lalu lalang di sekitar ruangan utama rumah sakit tersebut. Hingga derap langkah tergesa-gesa seorang namja berpakaian pasien rumah sakit kini terdengar tengah tergesa-gesa melewati orang-orang yang berada di ruangan besar itu. Tak ayal juga beberapa perawat menyapa dengan senyuman manis kearah _namja_ manis tersebut.

"Wah, tergesa-gesa sekali _eum_ Baekki?" namja yang tadi tengah tergesa-gesa ingin segera menuju taman belakang rumah sakit mendadak berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik badan kearah seorang perawat _yeoja_ yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ah! Victoria _Noona_! aku terlambat menemuinya! Aku duluan _ne_?!" Jawab si_ namja_ manis itu kemudian berbalik badan lagi dan berlari-lari kecil keluar melalui pintu belakang rumah sakit. Victoria, nama perawat tadi sejenak mengerutkan keninganya tak mengerti namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali normal dan tersenyum.

"Dasar anak itu!" gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berjalan anggun menuju lift rumah sakit.

Sedangkan _namja_ yang tengah berlari-lari kecil itu kontan menghentikan larinya ketika melihat sesuatu di yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Seulas senyum indah terukir di bibirnya. Dipeluk buku _sketch_ yang tadi dibawa dari ruangan rawatnya. Dengan perlahan dia melangkah menuju salah satu bangku rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya yang mengendap-endap tidak menyadarkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang kini tengah duduk bersebrangan dengan kursi yang akan menjadi incaran _namja_ manis tersebut untuk duduk.

Dengan perlahan _namja_ manis tadi atau kerap disapa Baekki dengan nama asli Byun Baekhyun menduduki kursi yang menjadi sasarannya.

Setelah berhasil duduk, Baekhyun meletakkan buku _sketch_nya beserta pensil dan penghapusnya disisi kursi. Dengan senyum yang masih terukir dipandanginya sosok _namja_ tampan di depannya. Namun _namja_ tampan itu sama sekali tidak merespon pandangan Baekhyun. Malah matanya memandang kosong kearah depan.

"Seandainya kau bisa melihatku, Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun sangat pelan sehingga hanya ia yang bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut. Dipandanginya _namja_ di depannya dengan raut muka sendu.

Ya, _namja_ tampan di depannya kini tengah mengalami gangguan penglihatan. Bisa dibilang, _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut mengalami kebutaan akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya seminggu lalu. Baekhyun yang di beri tahu oleh perawat khusus yang menanganinya begitu terpukul mendengar keadaan _namja_ di depannya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa _namja_ tersebut kehilangan matanya demi melindungi adiknya dari tabrakan mobil.

Setelah puas memandangi _namja_ di depannya, Baekhyun kembali membuka buku _sketch_nya dan pensil khusus untuk menggambar.

Dengan perlahan digoreskannya pensil tersebut ke buku _sketch_. Garis-garis yang tak beraturan yang dibuat Baekhyun lama-lama membentuk sebuah gambaran wajah yang sempurna milik namja di depannya. Benar. Baekhyun sedang menggambar sketsa wajah dan setengah badan _namja_ di depannya. Sketsa tersebut di gambar dengan rapi tanpa cacat dan sama persis dengan objek di depan mata Baekhyun. _Namja_ manis itu memang memiliki bakat melukis sejak kecil. Karya-karyanya juga sudah diakui oleh pengamat-pengamat seni terkemuka di Korsel bahkan di Eropa. Namun sayangnya, keadannya yang semakin lemah karena penyakit Leukimia yang di deritanya menyebabkan tak bisa terus berkarya. Sempat dulu ketika Baekhyun mengetahui ia mengidap penyakit Leukimia di usianya masih 20 tahun menjadikan dirinya yang ceria berubah murung dan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Namun orang tuanya selalu berada disisinya dan menyemangatinya hingga ia kembali ke dirinya yang dulu walau penyakit ganas di dalam dirinya belum bisa pergi jauh-jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ehem…sedang melukisnya ya?" celetuk suara seorang _namja_ di belakang Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun menutup buku _sketch_nya dengan cepat dan berbalik memandang seorang _namja_ yang mengganggu kegiatannya menggambarnya.

"_Aissh! Ya!_ Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau tak mengagetkanku _eoh_?" Sembur Baekhyun dengan nada sangat ketus. Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipanggil Sehun tadi hanya nyengir kuda dan mulai duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah _hyung_! Kau itu tidak _gentle_ sekali! Dekati dia, siapa tau mau denganmu." Ujar Sehun dengan memandang Baekhyun _innocent_ dan tak lupa senyum manisnya.

"Seandainya kau bukan sepupuku sudah ku buang kau ke lautan!" Geram Baekhyun dengan menatap tajam Sehun yang masih memasang muka manis ke Baekhyun.

"Hihihihi! Silahkan saja kalau kau mampu _hyung_!" Tantang Sehun dan itu membuat Baekhyun diam kesal tak mau memandang Sehun. Masih dengan senyuman manis Sehun mencoba menggoda Baekhyun dengan mencubit-cubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"_Ya!_ Singkirkan tanganmu!" Baekhyun yang kesal tambah kesal ketika Sehun terus saja mencoba mencubit pipinya. Dan ketika kekesalannya memuncak dengan tenaga penuh, ditampiknya tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Hihihi. Kau sangat lucu _hyung_! Hahahaha!" Sehun pun menghentikan cubitannya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mengetahui Baekhyun tambah cemberut, ia pun menghentikan tawanya.

"Dekatilah dia _hyung_, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup." Lanjut Sehun sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun menyemangati. Sejenak Baekhyun memandang sepupunya yang membuatnya sering jengkel dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau laki-laki _hyung_! Dekatilah dia, rebutlah hatinya! Dia milikmu hyung!" Entah kenapa kalimat Sehun barusan membuat Baekhyun yang sempat sedikit terenyuh dengan perkataan Sehun kini mulai menampakkan wajah _sweatdrop_nya.

"_Ya_! Kau mau mulutmu aku sobek?" Ancam Baekhyun Jengkel. Kontan Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan takut.

"Diam begitu lebih baik." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian menggambar sketsa wajah _namja_ yang masih duduk diam tanpa ekspresi di depannya. Lalu ia menyadari sesuatu. Dibukanya satu persatu sketsanya yang terdahulu. Semua sketsa tentang Chanyeol hanya berekspresi sama. Datar.

"Dia tak pernah tersenyum sejauh ini ya?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun perkataan Baekhyun sempat terdengar oleh Sehun yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari mulut.

"Kalau begitu buatlah dia tersenyum _hyung_" Ujar Sehun memandang Baekhyun lembut. Sedangkan orang yang diajaknya bicara memandang balik Sehun dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Tunjukan padanya bahwa dia harus bisa tersenyum lagi." Sehun pun tersenyum lebih bijak. Baekhyun mulai berfikir. Benar pula kata Sehun, dia harus bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia..?" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kau mencintainya kan?" Perkataan Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar seperti petir untuk Baekhyun. Wajahnya langsung memanas, ia tundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"_N-ne.._" Jawab Baekhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu kau mau melihatnya tidak tersenyum lagi _eoh_?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Sebagai jawaban Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu ajak lah dia tersenyum dan tertawa bersamamu" Sehun tersenyum, tak lama diikuti Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar.

XXXX

Kini Baekhyun mulai duduk dengan ragu disebelah Chanyeol. Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan terus mengepalkan tangan menyemangati. Baekhyun sedikit mencibir. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sedikit _nervous_. Sepertinya dia salah pilihan.

"_Anyeong_!" Sapa Baekhyun ramah ke _namja_ sebelahnya, Chanyeol. Beberapa saat berharap menunggu reaksi Chanyeol tapi… _nothing_. Baekhyun hadap Sehun lagi. Namun Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Hei!" Baekhyun kemudian menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Sontak saja Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Namun pandangan matanya kosong tertuju kearah lain.

"_Nugu_?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi dengan mata yang masih memandang kosong.

"Em, perkenalkan aku…Baekki, boleh kah aku dan er… kau, em… berteman?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan kata-katanya. Apalagi tiba-tiba perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi _nervous_ berat.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengalihkan kepalanya menuju depan lagi alih-alih ke samping.

Baekhyun menunggu lama hingga Chanyeol akan membuka suaranya yang berat. Namun nihil. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak ingin membuka suaranya.

"_Ya_!" teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga kanan Chanyeol.

"_Aissh_! Maumu apa sih?" Kontan saja kepala Chanyeol kembali menghadap samping. Ia pun menjadi jengkel terhadap Baekhyun yeng seenaknya saja meneriakinya tepat ditelinga. Hei! Apakah Baekkhyun ingin membuat telinganya tuli setelah matanya buta?

"Aku kan hanya ingin berteman." Ucap Baekhyun polos dan membuat Chanyeol lebih jengkel lagi.

"Baiklah! Kita berteman? Puas?!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus dan memandang kearah depan lagi.

Sehun yang masih duduk di depan mereka hanya terkiki-kikik geli kemudian beranjak berdiri.

Matanya pun mengerling kearah Baekhyun ketika melihatnya.

"_Fighting_!" ucap Sehun pelan dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak terlalu berlebihan. Sebagai balasan, Baekhhyun menanamkan wajah jengkel kearah Sehun. Buru-buru saja sepepu Baekhyun tersebut kabur sebelum kena jitakan maut Baekhyun yang sudah mempersiapkan tangannya untuk menikmati kepala Sehun.

"Em..ya, boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi polos kepada Chanyeol setelah ia sudah tidak melihat Sehun dihadapannya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahu namaku terhadapmu?" Chanyeol masih berkata dengan nada judes. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Malah ia malah merasa ingin lebih kenal dengan Chanyeol. Menurutnya berkenalan dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah tantangan.

"Karena kalau kita berteman, kita harus saling mengenal kan?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan kepolosannya. Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun mulai bertambah kejengkelannya. Aihhh… kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan namja aneh yang kepolosannya membuat ia tambah jengkel?

"Park Chanyeol" Sahut Chanyeol masih dengan nada ketus.

"Wuaaa! Nama yang bagus! Hei! Umurmu berapa? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yeollie saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menggebu-gebu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin berteman denganku, batin Chanyeol agak risi juga.

"22 Tahun. Terserah kau saja!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada dingin karena masih menyimpan jengkel dihatinya.

"Umur kita sama! Hei Kau lahir tahun 1992 ya? Kebetulan sekali! Kau lahir bulan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan intonasi ceria berbalik dengan intonasi Chanyeol.

"November" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan nada dinginnya.

"Wah! Berarti aku lebih tua dari mu. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekki saja." Dan Baekhyun yang masih dengan nada ceria dan tidak menyadari bahwa namja dissebelahnya sudah siap-siap ingin mencekiknya bila berbicara yang tidak penting juga memaksa.

"Oya, kau mau ak es krim? Aku belikan _ne_? tunggu aku!" Tambah Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang akan membuka mulut untuk menjudesi (?) Baekhyun lagi. Tapi diurungkan niatnya ketika sudah tidak merasakan aura dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai bernafas lega. Pengganggu sudah hilang. Kini saatnya namja tersebut sendiri. Dia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

Jujur saja ia sedang dilanda masalah besar gara-gara matanya buta. Hal itu membuat hidupnya berubah derastis. Chanyeol seorang yang dulunya adalah prefeksionis dan mandiri kini tidak lagi _preffect_, juga menggantungkan diri kepada orang lain. Sungguh dia sudah putus asa dengan hidupnya. Kenapa saat kecelakaan itu, ia tak sekalian saja mati dijalanan dari pada harus buta. Dan sekarang, Im Yoona, tunangannya tidak menjenguknya gara-gara sibuk? Ck tunangan macam apa dia? Apa semua gara-gara dia buta sehingga tunangannya semakin menjauh?

"_Aissshh_!" Chanyeol mulai merutuk. Sial sekali hidupnya. Sudah buta, tunangan yang sangat ia cintai tidak lagi peduli padanya, dan sekarang? Ada pengganggu yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berteman bernama Baekki?

"Yeollie! Ini es krim mu!" Pekik Suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Baekhyun yang masih perjalanan menuju Chanyeol yang tengah duduk menyendiri.

"Kenapa dia datang lagi?" Batin Chanyeol jengkel ketika merasakan ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dan ia yakin pasti itu yang duduk adalah namja yang mengajaknya berteman, Baekki.

"Ini es krimmu!" Baekhyun pun menyerahkan es krim ke Chanyeol. Tapi orang yang diberikan es krim hanya diam. Tidak mencoba mengambilnya. Baekhyun ingat, Chanyeol kan tidak bisa melihat. Diraihnya tangan Chanyeol lalu mulai membantunya menggenggam es krim.

"_Ya_! Apa-apaan kau!" Pekik Chanyeol lagi karena kaget tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang dingin seperti es.

"itu es krim! Makan saja!" jawab Baekhyun santai sambil membuka bungkus es krim milik Chanyeol kemudian miliknya sendiri dan memakan es krim tersebut.

"Aku tidak butuh!" Kata Chanyeol dingin dan hendak membuang es krim itu, tapi langsung saja ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak suka es krim, bilang dari tadi. Sini, biar aku makan saja!" Baekhyun pun mulai menyahut es krim dari tangan Chanyeol lalu menikmati makan 2 es krimnya.

"Bagaiamana aku bilang kau mendahuluiku berbicara _babo_!" Tingkat kejengkelan Chanyeol sudah memuncak. Namun Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol polos. Sepertinya kepekaannya terhadap orang sedang marah sedang rusak.

"Oh? Salah sendiri kau bicaranya lemot!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan melahap es krim.

"Wuaaa, enak sekali! Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" Baekhyun berusaha menawari Chanyeol lagi. Tapi wajah Chanyeol mulai mengeras menahan marah.

"_Shireo_!" Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Ya sudah" Baekhyun kembali lagi memakan es krim-es krimnya yang menggoda untuk segera dihabiskan.

Saat setelah selesai makan es krim, Baekhyun hendak membuka suara ingin mengajak Chanyeol berbicara, seorang perawat _yeoja_ paruh baya mendatangi Baekyeol yang duduk ditaman dengan aura yang sangat berbeda diantara keduanya.

"Wah, sedang sibuk ya?" Tanya perawat itu kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menggeleng.

"_Ani ahjumma_, kami hanya ingin berbincang-bincang kok." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada ceria. Dan saat itu Chanyeol ingin sekali mencela perkataan Baekhyun seperti ini, "Ani ahjumma, dia hanya pengganggu yang mengganggu duduk santaiku!" tapi diurungkan saja niatnya. Entah kenapa dia sepertinya tidak tega mencela terlalu kasar 'teman baru'nya yang aneh itu.

"Em…begitu? Tapi sayang sekali, kegiatan kalian harus ditunda dulu. Chanyeol harus masuk ke ruangannya. " Ujar si perawat tadi. Sontak saja Chanyeol bersorak gembira dalam hati! Bagaimana tidak? Sebentar lagi dia akan berpisah dengan namja aneh tadi dan kepalanya tidak pusing lagi mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Baiklah kalau begitu, _anyeong_ Yeolie! Besok kita bertemu lagi!" Ujar Baekhyun ceria, tapi dalam hati rasanya seperti tidak rela melihat Chanyeol kini mulai berdiri dibantu perawat tadi masuk menuju dalam rumah sakit.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang tubuh Chanyeol yang dipapah perawat berjalan hingga menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Perasaan sedih mulai menyergapi hati Baekhyun.

"Sendiri lagi" Ucapnya menunduk lesu. Setelah itu dibawanya buku _sketch_, pensilnya dan sampah es krimnya lalu berdiri. Setelah itu membuang bungkus es krim ke tempat sampah lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit. menuju ruangannya.

XXXX

Chanyeol berharap hari ini ia tidak sial lagi ditaman rumah sakit ini. Dia ingin duduk di salah satu kursinya dan menikmati keheningan suasana taman di pagi hari.

Baru saja ia menikmati 15 menit keheningan seseorang menepuk bahunya halus dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"_Anyeong Chagi_…" sapa suara seorang _yeoja _dibelakang Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelahnya. _Namja_ itu mulai mengenali suara tersebut. _Yeoja_ itu tunangannya. Im Yoona.

"Kenapa kau menjengukku sekarang _eoh_? Kemarin kau dimana?" Sembur Chanyeol sebal gara-gara tunangannya tiba-tiba saja kemarin tidak menjenguknya.

Yoona kemudian menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat,

"_Mianhae Chagi_, aku ada ujian di kampus. Jangan marah _ne_?" Yoona pun mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol lagi. Dan seketika itu, kemarahan Chanyeol mulai mereda. Aihh… jujur saja, dia lemah terhadap gadisnya ini. Lihat saja, hatinya mudah luluh dihadapan Yoona.

"Oya, aku tadi kesini membawa makanan kesukaanmu, dimakan _ne_?" Yoona mulai membuka bungkusan plastic di tangannya dan mengeluarkan bekal dari dalamnya. Setelah itu dibuka tutup bekal tersebut. Diambilnya sumpit kemudian menyumpitkan makanan di bekal itu dan menyuapkannya ke Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu _Chagi_!" suruh Yoona lembut kepada Chanyeol. Lalu dengan senang hati Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang masuk di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Yoona sambil memandang Chanyeol. Namja itu kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tanpa 2 orang itu sadari, dari jauh ada seorang namja sedang mengamati kegiatan 2 sejoli yang bermesra-mesraan itu.

"Cih! Aku juga bisa membuat makanan kesukaannya!" Dengus Namja itu ternyata Baekhyun yang sedang duduk jauh dari Chanyeol dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengintip kegiatan 2 orang tadi. Baekhyun sesungguhnya tahu. Chanyeol sudah memiliki tunangan. Awalnya Baekhyun merasa sakit hati. Tapi tunggu, bukankah hanya tunangan? Belum menikah bukan? Jadi Baekhyun masih ada kesempatan merebut hati Chanyeol. Walaupun harus dengan alasan 'berteman'.

Lalu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terkejut, ketika melihat Chanyeol menarik bibirnya, kemudian tersenyum. Pandangannya pun mulai beralih ke gadis tunangan Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum.

Hati Baekhyun mendadak merasa tersayat-sayat. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tersenyum lepas hanya kepada gadis itu? Dan hari ini pula, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tersenyum untuk pertama kali. Tapi kenapa sakit sekali hatinya? Apa karena Chanyeol tersenyum karena seorang gadis lain?

"Kenapa rasanya begini sakit?" Gumam Baekhyun sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

Lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mulai memegang buku _sketch_ dan membukanya. Dipegangnya pensil di dalamnya lalu mulai membuat sketsa. Sketsa wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

XXXX

Sudah 10 menit sepeninggalan Yoona yang pulang duluan karena ada janji dengan _eomma_nya. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol membiarkan Yoona pergi. Jujur saja, dia masih merindukan _yeoja_ itu. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat paras cantiknya, setidaknya masih mendengar alunan merdua suaranya kan?

Hingga…

"_Anyeong Yeollie_! Ciee… tadi siapa? Pacarmu ya? Cantik sekali!" tiba-tiba ada suara _namja_ disebelahnya dan langsung mengaggetkan Chanyeol hingga hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Untung saja, _namja_ yang disebelahnya, Baekhyun langsung menarik Chanyeol agar duduk-duduk lagi.

"Fiuuhh… untung kau tak jadi jatuh hehehe."Baekhyun nyengir lebar. Chanyeol tiba-tiba kepalanya merasa pening gara-gara frustasi berat._ Aissh_, anak aneh ini datang lagi! Rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku _eoh_? Kau mau aku mati jantungan?!" Hardik Chanyeol dengan jengkel setengah mati.

"_Mianhae_, o ya, aku membawa jus kesini. Kau mau? Kalau tidak aku minum sendiri!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai membuka kaleng minuman jusnya. Setelah itu meneguk jus orange nya. Chanyeol sedikit terheran-heran, anak ini menawari atau pamer? Batin Chanyeol bersungut-sungut sendiri. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol sedang haus sekarang. Tapi kalau dia menerima minuman dari Baekhyun, image nya ditaruh dimana? Dia kan selalu ketus pada Baekhyun. Masa, meminta minuman dari Baekhyun? Lebih baik mati kehausan dia!

"Kau mau? Kalau kau haus bilang saja padaku. Aku akan memberikan jus ini padamu. Jangan sok cool seperti itu. Aku tidak mau dicap manusia tak punya perasaan gara-gara membiarkan teman sendiri mati kehausan" ujar Baekhyun yang melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Sepertinya juga bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. _Namja_ disebelah Baekhyun pun menggeram sebal. Karena Baekhyun juga sebal, ditariknya tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamkan tangan Chanyeol kaleng jus yang masih belum terbuka segelnya. Setelah itu membuka kaleng tersebut.

"Cepat minum!" Suruh Baekhyun.

"_Shireo_!" Chanyeol kemudian siap-siap melempar kaleng itu tapi dtahan Baekhyun lagi.

"_YA_! Cepat minum _Babo_!" Baekhyun pun mulai menjerit keras. Dan Chanyeol pun terdiam. Akan tetapi wajahnya terlihat sangat sebal. Dengan cepat diteguknya jus dari kaleng itu hingga habis. Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Seandainya Chanyeol tau Baekhyun sedang tersenyum puas, pasti sekarang dia sudah mencekik Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" Tanya balik Chanyeol sedikit mengurangi nada judesnya 5%. Mengingat Baekhyun adalah penyelamatnya dari mati kehausan.

"Tidak kah kau bosan hanya duduk disini? Kita jalan-jalan saja!" usul Baekhyun ceria. Chanyeol langsung _sweatdrop_. Ia kira Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Kau tau, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat. Jadi kalau pun kau mengajakku jalan-jalan bagaimana aku bisa merasa tidak bosan?" Chanyeol pun berujar sinis. Sebersit rasa bersalah menjalar di hati Baekhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Dia lupa kalau namja disebelahnya tidak bisa melihat.

"Ya sudah! Tidak usah melihat. Aku ingin kau merasakan saja kok! _Kajja_!" Baekhyun pun mulai menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera berdiri.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Chanyeol sebal karena Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya ia berdiri dan sekarang berlari-larian tidak jelas dengan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Nah! Aku baru tahu di rumah sakit ini ada kolam ikannya. Airnya sangat jernih. Coba kau rasakan airnya!" suruh Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh airnya. Reaksi Chanyeol awalnya terkejut ketika marasa dinginnya tapi lama-lama menikmatinya. Karena memang airnya segar.

"Kita kesana yuk!" Ajak Baekhyun ke suatu tempat tak jauh dari taman,

"Kau tau di sekitar sini kita bisa melihat beberapa lukisan dari anak-anak penderita kanker. Kau tau semangat mereka sangat tinggi." Ujar Baekhyun lagi.

"tapi aku tidak bisa melihat Baekki…" Kata Chanyeol dengan nada pelan. Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap. Bukan kalimat dari Chanyeol, tapi panggilan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Chanyeol kan sering memanggil Baekhyun dengan "kau", "Ya!", "Babo". Tapi sekarang? "Baekki"? itu pertama kali Chanyeol memanggilnya Baekki. Bagaimana tidak berbunga-bunga hati Baekhyun.

"Baekki?" panggil Chanyeol lagi dan membuat Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunan indahnya.

"A-ah!_ Ne_, _mianhae_, ada lukisan yang timbul kok. Kesini!" Baekhyun pun mengajak Chanyeol menuju suatu sisi ruangan kecil tadi. Dengan perlahan, Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengajak tangan itu menyentuh satu lukisan timbul.

"Ini lukisan anak penderita kanker mata yang pada saat melukis tidak bisa melihat lagi." Baekhyun pun mulai menjelaskan, "Semangat anak ini begitu nyata untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di dunia. Namun sayang, tepat 2 minggu yang lalu ia meninggal."

"Turut berduka mendengar hal itu" Wajah Chanyeol pun mulai sedikit merasa bersalah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lembut.

"_Gwenchana_. Oya kau mau bermain-main dengan anak-anak? Aku biasanya mengunjungi mereka jam-jam ini!" Lanjut Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Dia mulai berfikir. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk. _Namja_ manis diseblah Chanyeol pun tersenyum.

"_Kajja_!" Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menuju ke salah satu ruangan rumah sakit berisi (?) anak-anak sedang bermain.

"_Anyeong yeorebun_! Hari ini, _hyung_ bawa teman baru lho! Ini dia, Park Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun riang sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol ke atas seperti orang yang baru saja menang lotre.

"Itu pacar _noona_ ya?" Celetuk salah satu anak laki-laki disana nyengir dengan memamerkan giginya yang ompong.

"_Aniyo_! Dan jangan panggil aku_ noona_! aku ini _namja_ tau!" Dengus Baekhyun sebel.

"Habisnya, wajah _oppa_ cantik seperti itu!" ujar anak perempuan di sudut yang lain.

"Kami hanya bercanda _hyung_!" salah satu anak laki-laki mulai terkikik-kikik geli.

"Ya! Awas kau! Mau aku cubit ya?!" Baekhyun pun mulai mencubit pelan kulit anak tadi.

"_Hyung_! Appo! Lepaskan!" si anak terus mencoba memberontak.

"_Mwo?! Shireo!_" Baekhyun terus cubit-cubit pipi si anak laki-laki tadi gemas.

"_Hyung_! Lepaskan Yung Jin!" teman-teman Yungjin pun mulai mencoba melepaskan Yung Jin dari Baekhyun.

"_Hyung_! Kasian Yung Jin!"

"Yung Jin!"

"Awas kau Yung jin! Sudah mengataiku cantik!"

"Hua! Lehas (lepas)! _Ahhoo (appo)_!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Hingga suara tawa seorang _namja_ terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Seketika Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Baekki! Lepaskan anak itu, kasian dia" Chanyeol masih terkikik-kikik ketikaa menyuruh Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sedangkan _namja_ yang disuruh Chanyeol hanya terdiam, masih menikmati pemandangan Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa karena dirinya. Lalu mulai tersadar, Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Awas Kau Yung Jin!" Baekhyun men_deathglare_ anak yang menjadi korban pencubitannya.

"Huwee Chanyeol _hyung, gomawo_!" Seketika Yung Jin langsung memeluk Chanyeol sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ sangat tampan dan juga baik. _Oppa_ mau menikah denganku suatu hari nanti?" Seorang gadis kecil itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis walaupun tidak memandang gadis kecil tadi.

"Nah! Sekarang ayo kita bermain-main dengan Chanyeol! Bermain tebak kata!" Usul Baekhyun paling semangat.

"_Shireo_! Baekhyun _Hyung_ kan main tebakannya aneh-aneh! Masa kami harus menjawab berapa tai lalat milik Dokter Kris dan Dokter Tao? Mana kami tahu?!" Yung Jin mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"_Jinja_? Kau melakukannya Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol memastiakan apakah benar atau tidak.

"_Ne_!" Jawab Baekhyun masih sebal gara-gara Yung Jin menolak mentah-mentah usulnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa eoh?!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol sebel.

"Ya! _Ahhoo (appo)_!" Pekik Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dengan wajah yang masih kelihatan sebal. Chanyeol kemudian melanjutkan tertawanya.

"Ya sudah, main tebak-tebakan dengan _hyung_ saja. Tapi main tebak kata saja. Kalau dengan gerak, _hyung_ tidak bisa. _Hyung_ tidak bisa melihat!" usul Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

"Kenapa _oppa_ tidak bisa melihat?" tanya _yeoja_ kecil di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Karena mata _oppa_ sedang sakit. karena itu _oppa_ tidak bisa melihat" Chanyeol menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai main tebak kata!" Seru Yung Jin. Lalu setelah itu mereka yang diruangan tersebut mulai main tebak kata. Siapa yang tidak bisa menjawab, mereka akan dicubit satu persatu si pemain yang menang. Gelak tawa di ruangan tersebut mulai terdengar riuh. Perawat-perawat yang tadinya lalu lalang di sekitar ruangan karena penasaran akhirnya mengecek. Beberapa juga ikut bermain ketika sedang tidak ada tugas.

XXXX

Malam harinya Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka akan bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol. Sehun yang mendapat giliran menjaga sepupunya di rumah sakit sempat terheran-heran melihat tingkah sang sepupu yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. Sehun mulai mengintip apa yang sebenarnya di gambar Baekhyun.

"Cie…yang sedang jatuh cinta!" celetuk Sehun ketika sepupunya benar-benar tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

Baekhyun pun terkejut dan langsung menutup buku _sketch_nya dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah tahu _hyung_!" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya jahil ke Baekhyun.

"_Ya_!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Dilain sisi, dia juga malu, aissh, kenapa sepupunya ini sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga tengah tersenyum-senyum sambil rebahan di ranjangnya. Entahlah hari ini begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

Chanyeol mulai berfikir. Apakah gara-gara kedatangan Yoona tadi pagi membuatnya senang? Dahinya berkerut samar. Bukan. Sepertinya bukan. Lalu pikirannya mengarah ke Baekhyun. Entah kenapa mengingat suara Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai 'Baekki' membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Baekki? Apakah dia?" Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Benarkah Baekhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini?

"Ah! Tidak mungkin!" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Namun walaupun begitu, pikirannya tetap mengarah ke Baekhyun dan itu membuat senyumannya tak pudar dari bibirnya.

XXXX

"Yoona _Chagi_, kau mau bicara apa hm?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada tunangannya saat mereka berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. posisi mereka sedang duduk di kursi dibawah kerindangan pohon maple.

"_mianhae_, Chanyeol, sepertinya kita harus berpisah." Ujar Yoona tiba-tiba dan membuat Chanyeol _shock_ berat. Apa-apaan ini? Yoona minta berpisah? Melepas gelar sebagai tunangannya begitu?

"_Wa-wae_ Yoongie? Kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Aku salah apa?" Chanyeol sedikit terbata untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mendadak Yoona meminta pisah darinya.

"Bu-bukan!" Sela Yoona cepat. "Hanya saja, orang tuaku….tidak bisa…menerima….kau seperti ini Yeollie." Lanjut Yoona menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol erat. Takut Chanyeol akan mengamuk.

"_Mwo_?! Kenapa? Gara-gara aku buta _eoh_? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau orang tua mu tidak mau menantu yang buta _eoh_? Apa kau kasian padaku?!" Chanyeol menarik paksa tangannya dari Yoona dan membuat Yoona semakin terkejut. Namun yeoja itu sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Chanyeol. Dia hanya diam menunduk.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau juga mengasihaniku sebagai laki-laki buta?!" Pekik Chanyeol marah. Matanya yang tak bisa melihat masih mampu berkilat-kilat marah.

"_Mianhae_, Yeollie, aku…" Belum sempat Yoona melanjutkan perkataannya Chanyeol sudah menyela.

"Pergilah Yoona, aku ingin sendiri!" Kata Chanyeol dingin

"Yeollie…" Yoona masih menampakkan wajah bersalahnya ke Chanyeol.

"Pergi aku bilang!" Usir Chanyeol dengan nada agak tinggi. Yoona begitu terkejut kemudian berdiri,

"_Mianhae_ Yeollie.." Ucap Yoona kemudian berjalan pergi. Air mata yang ditahan Yoona pun mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya tersa sangat perih! Bagaimana mungkin orang yang 4 tahun berpacaran dengannya dan sudah bertunangan dengannya tiba-tiba saja memutuskannya karena dia buta? Mana janji manis gadis itu akan mencintai dan memepertahankannya walaupun ia memiliki banyak kekurangan. _Bullshit_ semuanya!

"AAAARGH!" Chanyeol berteriak frustasi. Dilain tempat seorang _namja_ sedang mengamati Chanyeol. Bahkan dia juga mengamatinya saat Chanyeol masih berduaan dengan Yoona. Baekhyun namja yang mengamati tadi akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol.

"Yeollie?" Panggil Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Mau mengasihaniku juga?" Jawab Chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"_Aniyo_! Aku ingin…" Kata-kata Baekhyun tadi langsung dipotong oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau hanya mengasihaniku, pergi!"

"Yeollie, aku.."

"Pergi!"

"Dengarkan aku…."

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi! Pergi!" Chanyeol mulai berteriak-teriak. Baekhyun yang diusir seperti itu merasa sakit hati. Dengan langkah berat, Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terengah-engah karena marah-marah tadi.

Setitik air mata jatuh di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hatinya tersa hancur. Bagaimana tidak hancur ketika seorang yang sangat kau cintai membentakmu dan berteriak tidak ingin bertemu denganmu? Jika Baekhyun hatinya terasa sangatlah sangat sangat sangat sakit! bagaikan hatinya dikeluarkan paksa kemudian diinjak-injak sampai hancur!

XXXX

"Yeollie, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan donor mata nak? Kau bahagia?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang diketahui _eomma_ Chanyeol kepada anaknya yang tengah tiduran di ranjang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Kau tidak bahagia nak?" Tanya Mrs. Park heran. Seharusnya anaknya bahagia, sebentar lagi dia bisa melihat lagi bukan?

"Haruskah aku bahagia _eomma_? Setelah tunanganku pergi dan memilih namja lain?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Ya, tepat seminggu kejadian ia diputuskan oleh Yoona. Hatinya memang sakit hati. Walaupun begitu entah kenapa, sakit hatinya bukan itu saja. Dia merasakannya.

"Nak, mungkin Yoona bukan jodohmu. Dan sekarang yang paling penting kau harus sembuh dan mampu melihat kembali." Mrs. Park berujar lembut sembari mengelu-elus surai anaknya lembut. Chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk. Mrs. Park kemudian tersenyum.

"_Eomma_!" Panggil Chanyeol.

"_Ne, waeyo?_" Sahut Mrs. Park sambil mengelus-elus rambut Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke taman? Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang…teman." Kata Chanyeol dengan intonasi ragu-ragu pada kata terakhir. Teman? Ya, yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Sudah hampir seminggu ini dia tidak pernah bertemu Baekhyun. Sebersit rasa bersalah mulai menjalar di hatinya. Mengingat dia dulu membentak namja itu karena dia sedang marah dan butuh pelampiasan kemarahan. Dan seminggu tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Padahal mereka bertemu hanya sebentar, tapi ketika tidak melihat seminggu saja, Chanyeol merasa dilanda penyakit….er…rindu?

"_Eomma_ mengerti, ayo sekarang siap-siap dulu"

XXXX

Chanyeol duduk di kursi biasanya saat dia ingin menyendiri di taman. Sembari menuggu 'teman' yang dirindukannya, sesekali ia menyesap _lemon tea_ hangatnya. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan segera minta maaf. Jujur saja, dia sangat merasa bersalah dulu telah membentaknya. Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol juga merasa tak tenang. Dia terus mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggilnya dalam mimpi. Saat duduk sendirian pun dia merasa Baekhyun memanggilnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa rindunya Chanyeol dengan Baekki. Bersama dengan itu Chanyeol juga merasakan perasaan yang bersalah terhadap Baekhyun.

Namun kini orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga muncul untuk menemuinya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang? _Aissh_! Kenapa aku lupa menanyakan dia pasien atau bukan?!" Chanyeol merutuk pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa menanyakan hal itu?

Lalu waktu terus berjalan. Sebentar lagi petang akan menjelang. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol masih bertahan menunggu Baekhyun. Dia harus bertemu dengannya. Dia harus meminta maaf padanya. Tapi kenapa orang yang ditunggunya, orang yang dirindukannya, orang yang sudah MEREBUT HATINYA tiba-tiba saja menghilang seperti ini?

"Yeollie, kita kembali keruanganmu _ne_? ini sudah malam nak." Tegur suara _yeoja_ paruh baya yang merupakan Mrs. Park, _eomma_ dari Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi _eomma_!" Chanyeol masih bersikukuh tetap duduk di kursi itu dan menunggu Baekhyun.

"Besok setelah operasi, kita kesini lagi _ne_? _kajja_ kita masuk!" Dengan lembut Mrs. Park menarik tangan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari puluhan senti darinya segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol menuruti permintaan _eomma_nya untuk berdiri dan pergi ke ruangannya.

XXXX

Tepat seminggu operasi Chanyeol dilaksanakan. Dan tepat 4 hari perban di matanya sudah dibuka. Dan akhirnya pula, Chanyeol mampu melihat lagi dunia ini. Betapa bersyukurnya Chanyeol penglihatannya telah kembali. Dan selama 4 hari istirahat di rumah, Chanyeol berinisiatif kembali ke rumah sakit tersebut untuk menanyakan siapakah gerangan pendonornya dan berterima kasih kepadanya dan keluarganya. Serta ia juga ingin menyakan info tentang Baekki. Chanyeol menyadari, dia sangatlah merindukan _namja_ itu. Dia ingin melihat secara langsung wajah _namja_ itu. Dia ingin meminta maaf pada namja itu. Dia ingin memeluk _namja_ itu. Dia juga ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai _namja_ itu.

Dengan semangat ia memasuki rumah sakit tersebut dan bertanya kepada salah satu perawat yang berdiri di depan meja layaknya receptionis.

"_Juseonghamnida_ bolehkah saya bertanya?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada perawat yang masih muda tersebut.

"Oh, boleh tuan. Silahkan." Sahut yeoja perawat itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Saya dulu adalah pasien disini. Saya mengalami kebutaan pada mata saya. Dan saya ingin menanyakan siapa pendonor untuk mata saya. Bolehkah saya mengetahui siapakah pendonor saya?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Perawat yang bernama Victoria terdiam sejenak. Kemudian memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Apakah anda Park Chanyeol?" perawat itu pun berganti tanya. Chanyeol pun mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana perawat ini bisa tau namanya. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda bisa duduk disana Chanyeol-_ssi_" ujar perawat itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk kursi tunggu di rumah sakit. Chanyeol pun mengangguk kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu yang masih kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian perawat bernama Victoria menghampiri Chanyeol dengan membawa berkas-berkas di dalam amplop coklat lalu menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, tapi aku sepertinya harus menyerahkannya padamu." Ujar perawat itu dengan kata-kata yang tadinya formal menjadi nonformal.

"_Ah ne, gomapsumnida_" Chanyeol pun berdiri kemudian menunduk sopan. Jujur saja dia bingung. Kenapa perawat ini bilang dokumen itu rahasia?

Victoria pun tersenyum dan menunduk balik sopan kemudian pergi.

"Em! Tunggu perawat Victoria!" Pekik Chanyeol. Victoria kemudian berbalik badan memandang Chanyeol bingung. Segera Chanyeol menghampiri perawat tersebut.

"Apakah disini ada perawat bernama Baekki?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Victoria tersentak kaget. Lalu sedetik kemudian wajah Victoria kembali tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau Chanyeol-_ssi_!" Victoria tersenyum kemudian menunduk sopan dan segera pergi. Chanyeol hendak mengejar dan menanyai apa maksudnya namun ia urungkan. Kemudian dia mulai membuka data dari orang tadi. Ternyata pendonor matanya adalah seorang namja. Terlihat difoto lampiran kertas identitas di berkas tersebut. Foto tersebut mengambil gambar sesosok namja yang cukup manis bagi Chanyeol.

"_Namja_ yang manis." Puji Chanyeol pada foto namja yang berpose formal tersebut. Lalu mulai membaca nama dari pendonor.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol sedikit mengriyitkan dahinya. Nama itu sepertinya familiar dengan pendengarannya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Baekhyun? Baek…?" Chanyeol mulai berfikir kemudian

"Baek…ki?" Chanyeol tersentak, kemudian melihat profil dari Baekhyun tersebut. Disitu tertulis bahwa pendonornya meninggal karena leukemia.

"Tidak. Pasti bukan Baekki!" Chanyeol kemudian membaca profil pendonornya kembali. Lalu mencatat alamat rumahnya. Setelah itu bergegas menuju rumah Baekhyun.

XXXX

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah milik Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan ragu dan jantung yang berdegup kencang dia beranikan diri mengetuk kembali pintu tersebut. Hingga terdengar pintu berbunyi dan bergerak membuka. Kemudian munculah sesosok _yeoja_ paruh baya keluar dari rumah.

"Benarkah ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada _yeoja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Ne, tapi Baekki sudah tidak disini lagi." _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Baekki?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan. _Yeoja_ itu pun memandang Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk. Wajah Chanyeol berubah menegang. Tidak! Pasti Baekki yang dimaksud bukan Baekki'nya'.

"Maaf nak, kalau _ahjumma_ boleh tau, apa kau teman dari Baekki?" Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_ telah mendonorkan matanya untukku _ahjumma_" Kata Chanyeol pelan, "Karena itu aku kesini ingin memberikan ucapan terima kasih." Chanyeol kemudian mencoba tersenyum sopan ke _yeoja_ paruh baya itu.

"Kau kah itu? _Omo_! Mata itu pasti milik anakku kan?" _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang bisa dibilang _eomma_ dari Baekhyun, mulai menitikkan air matanya ketika memandang mata Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan ditangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol agar bisa melihat mata anaknya yang tertanam di mata Chanyeol lebih jelas.

"Astaga Baekki…" Mrs. Byun mulai menangis sambil memegang pundak Chanyeol.

Rasa pilu mulai dirasakan Chanyeol. Ia pun langsung memeluk Mrs. Byun lembut.

"_Juseong hamnida ahjumma_." Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela memeluk Mrs. Byun.

"_Ani_. Kau tidak salah nak!" ujar Mrs. Byun memandang Chanyeol lalu menyeka air matanya. Kemudian memandang Chanyeol lagi lebih dalam.

"Ah! Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Silahkan masuk. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu." Kata Mrs. Byun lalu menyuruh Chanyeol dengan sopan duduk di ruang tamunya yang sederhana.

Lalu setelah duduk, Mrs. Byun meninggalkan Chanyeol duduk termenung di kursi ruang tamu. 3 menit kemudian Mrs. Byun kembali lagi ke ruang tamu sambil membawa lukisan juga buku _sketch_ tebal.

"Anakku adalah pelukis. Semua karyanya sudah aku jual. Kecuali ini. Ini pasti kau kan? Wajah dilukisan ini, mirip sekali denganmu." Mrs. Byun menyerahkan Lukisan berukuran sedang kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menerimanya. Lukisan tersebut menggambarkan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum tapi tatapan matanya kosong. Dibalikannya lukisan tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tulisan kecil disitu.

"Yang aku cintai, P.C." begitulah tulisan di lukisan tersebut. Chanyeol tambah terkejut. Bukankah lukisan itu benar-benar menggambarkan wajahnya? Dan pelukisnya, Baekhyun mencintai orang yang dilukisnya bernama P.C., apakah itu 'Park Chanyeol'?

Setelah itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar karena belum siap menerima apapun kenyataan yang yang akan dilihatnya hari ini, Chanyeol meraih buku sketsa milik Byun Baekhyun. Dibukanya halaman pertama, wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi memandang depan, halaman kedua ketika wajah Chanyeol menoleh, halaman ketiga wajah Chanyeol yang meminum jus, terus hingga halaman terakhir-akhir yaitu wajah Chanyeol yang menampakkan senyuman, dan tawa. Lalu sampailah pada halaman yang benar-benar akhir.

Disitu terdapat tulisan tangan dari Baekhyun. Seperti sebuah pesan terakhir

_1 hal yang selalu aku sukai adalah memandangmu. Entah sewaktu kau diam, marah, sedih, ataupun menangis. Aku menyukainya. Tapi satu hal yang aku sukai di dunia ini adalah senyum itu. Senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahmu. Karena itu aku ingin menjadi matamu untuk bersama-sama melihat keindahan dunia ini. Jadi sekarang tersenyumlah. Gantikanlah aku melihat keindahan dunia ini ne? lihatlah kebahagian dengan mataku kemudian tersenyumlah untukku. Aku juga tak pernah membenci setiap perilakumu terhadapku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku Mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Seandainya pun kau tak mencintaiku. Aku tak apa Yeollie. Karena sebagaian dari aku masih bisa bersamamu. Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal mengenalmu dan mencintaimu Yeolli. _

_Dari namja yang mencintaimu._

_Baekki_

Tangis Chanyeol mulai pecah. Penyesalan mulai menyelimuti perasaannya. Dia menyesal, kenapa dulu ia membentak Baekhyun. Kenapa dia dulu tidak menemuinya lagi dan meminta maaf? Kenapa Tuhan tak membiarkan Baekhyun hidup dan bersamanya. Kenapa Tuhan hanya memberikan waktu sedikit kepada Chanyeol untuk mengenal Baekhyun. Dan kenapa pula, Chanyeol hanya sebentar saja bersama Baekhyun yang masih hidup? Kenapa? Dan kini Chanyeol telah mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Tuhan tidak membiarkan mereka bersama layaknya pasangan yang berakhir bahagia di dunia.

"Baekki. _Mianhae. Mianhae_." Chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk buku lukisan tersebut.

Mrs. Byun kemudian memeluk Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan. Tapi beliau malah ikut-ikut menangis tersedu-sedu.

"_Nado saranghae Baekki. Nado saranghae_…" Ucap Chanyeol disela-sela tangisannya. Walaupun hatinya lega karena Baekhyun tidak membencinya bahkan mencintainya namun bila orang itu sudah tak lagi berada di dekatmu? Apa yang akan kau rasakan?

Bahkan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tertawa, marah, sedih, bahagia, ceria. Baekhyun yang menarik tangannya, menggenggam tangannya. Baekhyun yang memberikannya es krim, memberikannya minuman jus kaleng, ah… semuanya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menangis dan memegang dadanya sakit.

"Yeollie, jangan menangis. Kau harus bahagia. Kau tak boleh sedih. Jika kau menangis, aku akan menangis Yeollie." Samar-samar Chanyeol seperti mendengar sebuah suara di sekitarnya. Lalu ia melepas pelukannya dari Mrs. Byun dan memandang sekitarnya,

"Bahagialah untukku Yeollie" Chanyeol yakin itu suara Baekhyun. Pasti itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun memandang ibunda Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Anak anda sangat hebat _ahjumma_." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Mrs. Byun pun ikut tersenyum walaupun air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

"Karena kehebatannya, membuatku bertambah mencintainya"

FIN

Ini adalah fict aneh yang pernah aku tulis.

Ini fict juga tercipta gara-gara tugas bahasa Indonesia.

Ya ampun alurnya pasti kecepetan nih!

dan ngga nyambung banget.

Mianhae kalau kalian tidak berkenan membacanya.

Mohon review ne? please please *puppy eyes*

*peluk cium readers*

Sampai jumpa lagi.

*kiss bye*


End file.
